


You're more rad than my dad

by ieroflower



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, rad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3311036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ieroflower/pseuds/ieroflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>xofrnk</p></blockquote>





	You're more rad than my dad

ieroflower

Work Text:

Frank se quedo tirado en la cama pensando en Gerard. Se había ido a la mierda con putearlo. Sus seguidores de tumblr lo tratarían de agresivo y lo tacharían como la persona menos indicada para tener una relación romántica sana.  
Si había algo que le costaba a Frank era pedir perdón. Se sentía como un pelotudo así no sea el quien tenga la culpa. Pero si no le pedía perdón a Gerard no se iban a hablar mas y su declaración de amor va a ser al pedo.  
De todas formas, Frank tenía un grave problema con putear y eso Gerard lo sabía. La psicologa del colegio tambien lo sabia. Todos lo sabían.  
Se mordió el labio y se levanto de la cama para sentarse adelante de la computadora. Iba a stalkerle el facebook otra vez, capaz encontraba alguna maraton de Star Wars en algun cine y lo llevaba como signo de "estamos bien, ahora podes declararme tu amor como se debe porque yo no lo pienso hacer".  
Pero después de una hora de stalkeada lo único que consiguió fue una pagina donde vendían cds y una paja mirando una foto.  
Gerard no podía enterarse que eso estaba pasando hace varios años. Sh.

-Frank, el timbre no anda. ¡¿Podes abrir la puerta?! -Los gritos de Shaun seguro se escucharon por toda la cuadra. Le había sorprendido que no le tire una piedra a la ventana. La ultima vez como no encontró una piedra tiro el celular y rompió la ventana. Nunca juzguen a un Nokia, puede servir de muchas cosas.  
Asi que antes que un proyectil impacte contra su ventana y lo deje castigado sin poder comer helado después de la cena, prefirió ir a abrirle la puerta.  
Lo único que hizo Shaun fue agarrarlo, sacarlo de la casa y cerrar la puerta por el. Frank no entendía nada, pero la mayor parte del tiempo no entendía nada.  
-Planeta llamando a Frank. Hoy tocan y estamos esperando esto hace dos años y medio. ¿Que mierda haces en tu casa?  
Frank lo miro y nego sin saber de que hablaba- ¿Quien toca hoy?  
Shaun lo miro, miro incredulo el cielo para dar un efecto dramatico a la escena y despues volvio a mirar a Frank apuntandole con el dedo indice la remera.  
Frank se miro la remera y leyó "The Bouncing Souls"  
-Oh.  
-Si, "Oh" vamos. Tengo unas re ganas de tirarte un comentario de vieja y eso voy a hacer...que cabeza de enamorada.  
Frank sonrío y asintio- La cabeza de la chota tengo enamorada, ¿queres ver?  
Y eso parecio dejar a Shaun sin palabras porque se empezo a reír y no contesto y/o hablo hasta que llegaron al lugar.  
Era un teatro de mierda, en un barrio horrible y lleno de punks. Lleno.  
-Voy a buscar a Mikey y a Gerard  
Frank asintió sin prestarle atención, hasta que su cerebro se dio cuenta de los nombres que acababa de escuchar.  
Mikey y Gerard.  
Era ahora o nunca.  
Tenía una idea y para eso iba a necesitar pedir un par de favores.

 

-Te detesto  
Mikey miro a su hermano que lo insultaba en silencio y siguio hablando con Shaun.

No te podes hacer el enojado si el pelotudo de tu hermano te va a traer justo cerca de el. De ultima capaz activa y le sonríe. Pero conociendo a Frank, le va a comprar una coca y no va a tomar de la pajita.  
Mikey lo re abandono, Shaun se fue por ahi y de Frank no había ni señal. Asi que como estaba por empezar el show se metio entre los tipos que lo doblaban en tamaño para que lo hagan mierda y salga sangrando de ahí. El dolor de ser pisado era mejor que tener el corazón roto.   
Empezaron a tocar y si, definitivamente lo hicieron mierda. No estuvo ni tres minutos cerca del escenario que un guardia lo saco y lo sento en una de las sillas del bar. Su vida era una mierda y su cuerpo tambien.  
Despues de media hora de musica, Greg agarro el microfono y empezó a hablar. Y entre todas las oraciones que ignoro, logro rescatar un "te lo dedica Frank"   
Frank.  
Ese era el momento. Un tema romantico y sale Frank con una rosa, empujando a la gente. Se arrodilla y le dice que lo ama.  
Pero la fantasía se fue a la mierda cuando empezó cantando:

"You're so rad   
More rad than my dad   
If you were a fabric you'd be plaid   
Everybody knows plaid is so rad   
I think about you and I go mad "

-Uh, hola  
Gerard se dio vuelta y vio a Frank parado moviendose como si estuviera en una hamaca- Hola  
-¿Te gusto el tema que te dedique?  
-Si...soy mas rad que tu papá  
-Si, jaja rad -le golpeo el hombro despacio y sonrío.  
O era un boludo o definitivamente no tenía ni idea de como tratar a una persona en estas situaciones.  
Frank lo abrazo como por una milesima de segundo y cuando lo solto lo volveo a golpear. -No tengo ni puta idea de como estar en una relación con alguien pero vamos a intentarlo.  
-¿Vamos? -Gerard lo miro fingiendo no entender. En realidad entendía perfectamente pero quería ver como Frank entraba en una crisis nerviosa. Se lo merecía.  
-Si, empece a salir con Jamia.

 

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> xofrnk


End file.
